Serendipity
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Connie meets somebody at a bar. A somebody that will change her life for the better (Spoiler alert: It's Mike)


It was a long day at work as Connie Rubirosa thought. She went to her favorite bar that was near the DA's office, she went with Jack McCoy after a long trial. Jack was recently appointed as DA, Jack and Connie went out for dinner to celebrate Jack's big promotion but then she would go back to the bar just for a drink or two. The bartenders knew her name and Jack's name because they were regulars.

"Hey Connie" the male bartender said  
"Hey Johnny"  
"Do you want the usual?"  
"Of course I do"  
"How was work Connie?"  
"Oh it was great Johnny, Jack's been interviewing for a new EADA he's been interviewing at least 10 candidates for the EADA position, he's on his last candidate. I'm supposed to meet his new candidate on Tuesday"  
"I'm kinda glad Arthur is leaving, he was kinda tough on Jack"  
"Jack's going to be a great DA, I know that because I worked with him and he works really hard to get a conviction"  
"It will be nice who the next EADA who will come into this bar and drink with you and we'll talk about different stuff night after night"  
"Oh there's another customer, let me get their order. If you need anything"  
"Just let you know. You've told that to me a million times Johnny"  
"I know. See you later Counselor"  
"See ya Johnny boy"

Mike Cutter walked into the bar near the DA's office. He sat at the bar and Johnny came up, greeted him and said

"Welcome, Are you new here?"  
"Yes I am"  
"So what do you want?"  
"Your best beer"  
"Can I see some ID?"  
"Yes you can"

Mike showed his ID and then the bartender said

"Is there anything else you want?"  
"Um I know I sound weird for this...but can I get another beer and can you send it to that girl over there? She looks really beautiful"  
"Of course and that girl over there's name is Connie"  
"How do you know her name?"  
"She's a regular here"  
"If you need anything let me know"  
"Thanks"  
"Johnny...That's my name"  
"Thanks Johnny"

Johnny walked and got a beer that Mike ordered for Connie, Johnny then walked back to where Connie was sitting and Johnny put a beer on the table  
"Johnny, I didn't order a beer"  
"That guy over there ordered you a beer, you should go over there and talk to him"  
"Are you setting me up Johnny?"  
"Okay kind of, he did say you were really beautiful"  
"I don't know about it"  
"Just think about it Connie, he sounds really nice"  
"Okay, I'll think about it"

Mike waved at Connie and then Connie waved at Mike and then Mike said  
"Why don't you just come over here and talk to me?"  
"I don't even know you"  
"Well just come over and I'll introduce myself, I really think you're beautiful"  
"I'll come over if you stop being creepy"  
"Okay I won't be creepy"

Connie walked over to where Mike was sitting and then she said  
"I'm Connie in case you were wondering"  
"It's nice to meet you Connie. I'm Mike in case you were wondering"  
"So what are you doing here on a Friday night?"  
"Well I just had an interview for a job"  
"Oh what do you do?"  
"I'm a lawyer"  
"Me too"  
"What kind of law do you do?"  
"Criminal Law"  
"You're not a legal aid lawyer are you?"  
"No I'm actually a prosecutor"  
"You must be a really tough prosecutor"  
"Well that's what my sister said when I told her I was the law profession that I was going to be a tough prosecutor"  
"You're so funny Connie"  
"I know I am"  
"Do you want another drink? I'm already on my second one"  
"Sure I just finished my second one"  
"Hey Johnny, another round for Connie and I"

After another a drink Connie began to laugh along with Mike and they were laughing and talking about random stuff  
"So, one of my drug cases ended in a deadlock and then I said why am I doing drug cases I should be prosecuting criminals"  
"That's so funny"  
"Where have you been my whole life?"  
"I was going to ask the same thing, I've been stuck in my office days and nights trying to prosecute criminals"  
"Well in case you were wondering, I've been waiting for a girl like you to walk into my life"  
"That's adorable Mike"

Mike looked at Connie and said

"Oh my god you're so beautiful. I know this is weird but"

Mike kissed Connie on the lips and afterwards Mike said

"I'm sorry, I usually get drunk after 2 beers"  
"It's fine, here's my number, call me if you want to go on a date with me" Connie said writing down her name and number on a napkin  
"Okay, here's my number" Mike said writing down his name and number on a napkin  
"Will we ever see each other again?"  
"We will, our meeting was either serendipity or fate"  
"It's fate" 


End file.
